Bees into Lovers
by sarcat
Summary: Bee Movie one-shot between Barry B. Benson and Adam Flayman. I'm not kidding.
"Thanks, Barry, for bringing in that flower. It really brightens up the room. Funny to think I hadn't even see one with my own two eyes just a week ago!" Adam pondered, smiling while doing so, which, naturally, did not go by unwitnessed by Barry.

"I blew the whole case, didn't I?" Adam admitted dejectedly. Barry reassured him, "It wasn't your fault. We fell right into his trap." He looked down toward the purple plastic sword now attached to Adam's behind. "How's that feel?"

"What, oh, this? Sorta funny. Miss my old stinger. Probably lodged even further in Montgomery's ass by now, though." Adam sighed. "It a bit uncomfortable, to be honest." Barry leaned over Adam to get a better look. "Yeah, it looks pretty inconvenient." The newest addition to Adam's body shined in the bright light of the hospital room, the violet color reflecting onto the sheets around them. Barry looked thoughtfully at the way it made Adam's fuzz shimmer and struck a more romantic tone into his sad stare. Almost instinctively, Barry reached for Adam's hand. "Hey, you'll get used to it." The sudden touch made Adam startle, his heart beating a little faster as the surprising warmth spread throughout his fingers and made his body jerk, causing his enlarged stinger to move forward into the bed. Though he did his best to hide it, Barry still noticed the gentle gasp that left Adam's lips and the subtle blush graze his features.

The moment later, Adam snatched his hand away. "Yeah, I know I will, unfortunately." Barry looked away, trying to bury feelings that only seemed to resurface themselves over and over again. "I was so worried about you. Bees die when they sting people. You know that! You've seen it happen! I'm just... so grateful you're even still alive." Adam's wings slouched down in shame. "I'm sorry. I just couldn't handle to see you being mocked like that! I never really realized what emotion could do you until that moment." Barry's body suddenly became alert, his posture instantly straighten at Adam's words. Never really realized what emotion can do to you, huh? Barry reached out for Adam again, his entire body moving toward Adam's until he was nearly on top of him. Barry's legs to Adam sides, the rest intimately close to every bit of Adam not under the linen hospital sheet. Foreheads touching, Barry's antennas softly touched Adam's. "And I never realized," Barry whispered, "how fleeting life was until I saw you dropping to the floor so lifelessly."

Barry surged forward and kissed his best friend. It was a sudden, passionate kiss, lasting only seconds before he moved away. The unanticipated powerful emotion that had captured Barry to do the one thing he had only wanted was gone, and there he remained, frozen, left to wonder to himself what the fuck he had just done. Had he just ruined the best relationship he had ever developed? He panicked, yet remained there for what seemed like seconds, minutes. hours. Time was moving swiftly, yet not at all, until at the last second he realized Adam reaching up for more, once again locking his lips against Barry, this time, just as passionately. The only sound to accompany the sound of the news on television and the busy noise outside the hospital room was the forbidden utterances of friends becoming lovers as the kissing and quiet moans slowly became louder and louder. Barry's entire body was now resting almost unexpectedly comfortably directly on top of Adam's, and he couldn't help but notice the reoccurring grinds upward that seems to put pressure in all the right places. Not only was Adam more willing to kiss men than Barry initially thought, but he was also a fucking whore.

Stopping only for breath, Barry removed his lips momentarily from Adam's and raised his head to look at his best friend. The sight was heavenly. Adam remained there, eyes locked with Barry's, face now in full blush and eyes half-lidded. His mouth was opened partially, gasping for air, chest moving up and down and up and down as he took in breath. His glasses were uncharacteristically skewed and smudged. The view was something Barry had not ever seen before, not from a bee or human, female or male, and especially not from his childhood companion. Barry bit down on his lip to seize any further provocative sound, sounds which Adam was still loudly producing without shame or moral compass.

Barry rushed forward against to kiss and suck at Adam's neck, Adam's small sighs and gentle moaning now replaced with full, lustful voice as Barry continued. His hands slid up under Adam's hospital shirt to caress the sides of his body, the heat spreading throughout his body in unabashed waves. He returned the grinding movements Adam had been so eagerly gifting and accidentally shifted against the base of Adam's sword stinger. Barry's first reaction was to apologize immediately, but he stopped himself when Adam's voice interjected in a loud, sinful groan that made any heat Barry had been previously feeling only lukewarm.

He put pressure on the base again, moving his hand to rub around the exposed fuzz around it, mentally noting every sound and sigh and movement of Adam's lips and body. "Fuck, Barry..." Barry stopped his touching to move up toward Adam's lips again, pressing his against them without actually kissing. "Hmm...?" The vibrations of Barry's mouth invited Adam back into his touch, body intoxicated as he kissed Barry again and again. Mouths open, tongues active. Barry smirked against Adam as he moved the lower part of his body forward to rub his stinger carefully against the base of Adam's, himself now openly moaning willingly as he silently prayed that no one would walk in. Then again, did humans even know how bee sex worked? Barry easily shook the question from his mind as he continued to fondle his best friend. "How well can you use your mouth, Adam?" Adam moaned in response as Barry flew up to move his stinger up Adam's body, grazing the fuzz on his lower body, the fabric on his green shirt, and eventually bottom of Adam's chin.

Barry moved himself closer to his lover's lips, Adam's mouth all too willingly longing to accept his friend's offer. Barry teased him with it, gently scraping himself against Adam's cheek and outlining his lips. Then, in one swift movement, it was inside the hot cavern of Adam's mouth. Hot with pure adult excitement, Barry eased it in and out, allowing his lover to do none of the work as Barry moved himself to his own pleasure. He felt himself coated with Adam's saliva as he slipped it out of Adam's oral orifice, between the softness of Adam's lips, acknowledging every disgraceful, enjoyable movement before shoving it but inside. It was a moment of pure lust, of thrilling ecstasy, but, even in those vehement seconds, Barry knew he wouldn't have preferred it with anyone else.

Barry removed himself from Adam's mouth, leaving a thin trail of saliva to connect himself and the lips of his best friend. He left the air to return to rest his body against Adam's warmth, rubbing against the base of Adam's stinger once again as Adam groaned and grinded and begged Barry for more every fleeting second that passed. They kissed again, moaning into the mouth of the other as Barry used his stinger to find the sweet, decadent entrance under Adam's. Still coated in the saliva of earlier passion, Barry moved slowly inside, gently and thoughtfully as he kissed the sides of Adam's mouth, running his fingers lovefully through Adam's head fuzz as Adam breathed in anticipation.

Barry's movements were softer to begin with as he had assumed Adam's virginity, but darker conclusions formed in his gut as his mind clouded with sexual ardor as Adam's sounds and expressions and motions subtly told him otherwise. Adam begged him over and over again for more: deeper, faster, harder; but the words just became part of the walls as Barry carried out his lover's demands in the haze of the passion. He felt himself building up, more and more until he was brought to the edge. With one final look into Adam's gorgeous eyes, he became a moment rather than a bee as his body shuddered in awful delight, thrusting even deeper and harder as his force against Adam's body became jagged and needy, until he stopped, still inside, his liquids filling Adam's equally reacting body to the brim.

When it was over, Barry immediately collapsed against Adam in exhaustion. He pulled out and cuddled against Adam's welcoming embrace. Adam caressed Barry's head fuzz as he sighed happily. Though both silently questioned what came next, they were content, if only for a second, to be able to find comfort in each other, putting the case behind them in favor of the afterglow of their lovemaking. After finding the energy, Barry removed himself from the warmth of his lover for just a second only to return to Adam's side. Moving himself under the sheet, he closed his eyes and reached out to hold Adam. Leaving the world behind, there he resided, next to the bee that he knew he loved deeply, drowning out the noise of anything other than the soft breath of his best friend.


End file.
